


Early Mornings

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Zolf likes mornings like these, when there is no rush to start the day.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection, Flufftober2020





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober - Day 2 - Comfort

Zolf likes mornings like these, where neither of them has to be anywhere, when there is no rush to start the day. 

Oscar is still asleep, dozing to the soft sound of raindrops hitting the window, face pressed into Zolf's shoulder, trapping one of his arms. Zolf reaches over with the other hand, runs his fingers through Oscar's hair, allows them to wander further, to map out the plane of Oscar's back, his shoulder blades. Finally, he places his hand on Oscar’s sleep warm neck, just because he can. Oscar mumbles something, his hips shifting against Zolf's thigh in interest and Zolf snorts, indulgently shifts Oscar properly on top of him, kisses his ear and cheekbone.

"Morning." Oscar's voice is muffled against Zolf’s shirt.

"Morning," Zolf rumbles out, voice still rough from sleep. Oscar smiles against his shoulder, presses a kiss against his collarbone. 

It is a good morning indeed.


End file.
